A Angel's Second Chance
by Angel Harmony06
Summary: My first fanfic, It is the story about Angel Harmony a human that gets a second chance at life, She is turned into a pony and reborn. It starts in later in her life as a pony. She learns about friendship and the reason God sent her to equestria. The romance is not with any of the mane six.
1. The way the angel starts

This is the story of a girl or to be more accurate a mare. She used to be a girl but life some times life likes to give people second chances.

She had a horrible life on earth before it changed, even with no friends or loving family, she never thought bad of others, she loved life and all that lived and breathed. She saw the good in everything even her bully's.

She lived her life in Gods light, it made her happy knowing that God made and loved her, and even when she had nothing she gave her all.

Her life as a mare was better then her human one. She had a loving family, but her past haunted her always in a way that she could not get close to other ponies. Her pony parents could see she was different, and when they asked she was around 7, she told them the truth of course they thought she was lying, but the more she told them about it the more they could tell it was not a lie.

They always loved her no matter what, they gave birth to her and would never hurt her like her human parents.

Her parents tried to help her get friends, but she was too afraid that she would be hurt.

Very soon she will learn the true meaning of friendship and why she was sent to the world of ponies, but how that happens is for a later date.

Her story starts off right after she decides that it would be better if she left her little village for a new place. When she heard in her travels she heard of the attack on the Princess and the return of Luna. She heard the name of the town that it all happened and she thought that it will be a great place to start her life long dream of music.

This is the start of the story of Angel Harmony the music pony with a talent to protect the one's she loves even if it seams odds are against her.


	2. Chapter One The Path to Ponyville

**Chapter one**

** The Path to Ponyville and Somepony Not so Great and Powerful**

The walk from my old home to Ponyville is a long one but with how secluded that it was there was no other way. It is quiet just like it always was around her; it is not like she cared but sometimes it gets lonely. Not many other ponies were seen down this path the ones she did see we're friendly enough. She never talked to them though she was too shy to the point of being scared of others. Her past has led her to be like this. She has only been close to her pony parents.

This is Angel Harmony a very rare jet black furred pony, with a white mane with a very light blue, cyan, dark blue stripes down the middle; her tail being the same in color and style being a very neat and strait style. Her cutie mark is a white six pointed star with three different music notes; a crotchet or quarter note, a quaver or eighth note, and a beamed eighth note.

Angel was born in Silverhoof a very secluded mountain town. It was built many generations ago for its large amounts of silver that are found in the mines, and as time went on it was all but forgotten. It had been to long of a way to take silver from the mountain all the way to other towns now that silver was only used for jewelry.

As Angel left home she was given bits and silver to help her along on her journey. All she had was an old spell book, which was found in the town a long time ago, and her saddle bags. Her town is a poor town cut off from all of the other civilization, and it being a mine town it was built and ran by only earth ponies and a few Pegasi. It was a surprise when her parents had her that she was a unicorn and as it is she is very weak in magic ability but she does know a few spells like levitation and the light spell but not much more.

'Oops lost track in my head hehe,' Angel says in her head seeing that she was now thinking about home for the last 15 or so minutes, 'now where am I, about a day's walk from Ponyville.' Angel spots a sign on the side of the road that shows how far she is from Ponyville, Canterlot, and Cloudsdale. Not far from the sign is a cart that is opened up in to a stage. Angel gets closer and spots a light blue unicorn in a stared magicians cap and cloak.

As Angel neared the stage the unicorn speaks in a condescending tone "Hello everypony and come see the Great and Powerful Trixie as she shows how she is better than all of you". As Trixie finishes her little speech all kinds of fireworks goes off sending all kinds of lights off in the day sky. Angel starts to laugh at the stupidity of her display. Trixie looks at Angel with a look of anger that looks like it could boil a lake.

"And what are you laughing at it can't be the Great and Powerful Trixie now is it", Trixie says looking at her, Angel just nods her head keeping a smile on her face."Gurr how dare you, you know nothing about the Great and Powerful Trixie so why do you laugh at her she is so powerful she has even defeated an Ursa Major." As she says that she uses her magic to make neon like picture showing Trixie defeating a big blue bear creature. Angel looks at Trixie with a serious face and tells her, "Well number one you are talking in third pony and as that is not that bad, the second thing is what makes me laugh is how you are lying to make yourself look better.

Trixie gasps, "How dare you now you have not only laugh at the Great and Powerful Trixie but you call her a liar, and how would you say that she is lying any way.  
"Ah I was waiting for you to say that because I know for a fact that in that little show of yours that that was not an Ursa Major but an Ursa Minor."She tells Trixie.  
Trixie just scoffs and asks, "And how would you know the difference between a minor and major would look like." Angel smiles with a small sad look, "Well where I am from there is a cave further up the mountain there is a cave with an Ursa Major and her baby Ursa Minor there were a couple of times we had to hold off the baby till it's mother came to put her back to sleep, you see the mining that goes on sometimes wakes the baby when the mother is not around it so it goes on a rampage hehe so yes both of us can see now that is a lie."

"B-bu-but ah why are telling this to me." Trixie asks her. Angel replies, "Well I guess I would like to see you change how you do your show I can tell you are a good pony just going down a wrong path." Trixie shakes her head and looks down, "Sorry I just have always had a bad time doing my shows nopony would look at me till I started my boasting, it made my life better, it gave me a purpose to keep going after I lost everything else, my home my parents all of it. Trixie still with her head down now has tears going down her face, she is then startled when she feels another pony hugging her as she looks up she sees Angel beside her with her forearms around her with tears in her eyes as well.

Trixie sniffles, "Why are you being so nice to me," she asks Angel. Angel just replies, "Because you needed a friend and I am willing to be one if you allow me to be one nopony should go through what you have gone though alone."

"Thank you and yes I would be your friend I just wish I had met you earlier in my life." Trixie says while giving a weak laugh. Angel just gives a weak laugh back and slides a little bit away looking to the side. Being a little shy put an awkward silence between the two of them till Trixie broke the silence, "Hey um thanks I was on my way to Ponyville do you want to ride with me it will be faster the hoofing it the rest of the way."

"Ya, I would like that I would like to talk to you about some stuff anyway." Angel replies. So Angel and Trixie pack up the cart and go on their way to Ponyville, as they travel they talked about what they like and where they are from and so on. Trixie said that she really could not remember where her real home is, but she told her she has traveled a lot because of her mentor brought her along with her and taught Trixie all of the ways of a traveling showspony. Angel told her of her home in the mountain and how little she knows of magic because of the lack of unicorns in her old home and the lack of spell books to teach her.

About half way Angel asked Trixie if she could change the way she did her show, "Well I could try but I do not know what I could do to attract more ponies to my show." "Well you can try to work with your magic and learn to more with it to make your own fireworks and then refine it to put on shows that show stories of old, it would be better than boasting about yourself about things that are not true." Angel says to Trixie. Trixie smiles weakly and tells Angel that she would try.

"So tell me what that book you that you have in your saddlebags are about." Trixie asks her. "Well I do not know it was found when I was younger by my village in a cave that they uncovered in one of the mines. It is in a language that nopony could decipher, all they could find out about it is that it is a spell book lost a long time ago, so they left with me because I was the only unicorn that has been there in a while much less born there so they thought that I was meant to have it so I had brought it with me." 'Well that was not what I expected can I look at it." Trixie asks Angel. Angel hoofs over the book and Trixie looks at it and then she frowns and says, "Well I have never seen this language before and I have seen many different languages on my travels."

"It does not matter I was going to ask a pony in Ponyville if she can find out what it says she is the personal student of Celestia, so maybe she can find out what it says." Angel says. "Ok wait how do you know that the personal student of Celestia is in Ponyville" "Oh we got news about why the sun did not come up that day a week or so ago so we heard about how six mares defeated Nightmare Moon, that is why I am on my way there so I could talk to her and maybe start my career there." "Oh what are you going to do what is your special talent." Trixie says surprised. "I am a musician I play all kinds of musical instruments my favorite is the drums." "Really I heard that the drums where hard to play for a pony and that is why they are usually played by Griffins and Minotaur's, how do you play them I know you are a unicorn so do you just levitate the drum sticks." says Trixie. "Yes I hope to find out more I could do to help with my music that is part of why I want to see the student, I think her name is Twilight, it is so she can at least point me in the right direction for my magic." Angel tells Trixie with an ever growing smile that looks like it would start to hurt it gets so big.

"Well I can see you are excited to learn about magic I hope it goes well I know that it take a lot of work to learn a lot of new magic." Trixie Informs Angel. "Thanks I hope so to I know it is going to take a while, but I know it will help me down the road I mean it can't hurt to learn more about something." Angel says laughing. Trixie just laughs with angel as they near Ponyville.

Trixie pulls her cart to the side of what looks like the town square and says good bye and that she hopes to see Angel at the show tomorrow. Angel tells her that she will be there. After that Angel walks till she sees a hotel called The Hay Stop. "Well that is a funny name I wonder how they came up with that." Angel says out loud laughing. She walks in and asks if they have a room available and the hotel clerk tells her that they do and it comes with a breakfast in the morning with no extra charge. Angel tells her that she will take a room and the clerk grabs a key and tells Angel to follow her and takes up a set of stairs. The hotel is a two story thatch roof log building that looks it has seen a lot of years, because of the amount of wear on the outside but the inside looks like a really good hotel that the owners really take care of it, and that makes Angel who runs the hotel, so she decides to ask the mare about it. "Um hey if you don't mind can I ask you about the hotel." "No I don't mind at all actually me and my husband runs it together we did have are sons help but they went on to go and get their own jobs and raise their own family. We do what we can, not that it matters we do not get a lot of business." The mare tells her, which Angel learned who name is Pillow Dream. Pillow Dream is a white mare with a blond mane, her cutie mark is a pillow inside a dream bubble. "Oh that is nice how long has the hotel been in the family." Angel asks. Pillow replies, "The building has been in here almost as long as Ponyville my family has helped house ponies when the rest of the town was being built. Ok this is your room number 10 there is a bath room in there if you need to clean up and we will wake you up at Nine for breakfast till then sleep well." "Thank you, see you tomorrow." Angel tells her unlocking the door and going in.

As she walks in she sees a large bed that can almost fit two large ponies, a nice dresser, and a vanity dresser with a mirror. "Wow this is a lot better than I thought it would be, I should be paying a lot more than five bits a night for this." After a little bit of looking around the room she decides it is a good idea to clean up before going to bed and she goes into the bath room. The bathroom is just a small room with a bath tub, a toilet, and a sink nothing to fancy just to make sure you can get cleaned up and that is it. "Well at least it is still better than what I had at home." Angel says laughing. Angel cleans her journeys worth of grim off of her, then she brushes her teeth. She then gets into her bed and before she falls asleep she says, "Well I finally made here it was long but it was worth the long journey." What she did not know that her journey was just starting and it was not going to be easy.


End file.
